


Liquidation

by Lady_Branwyn



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Branwyn/pseuds/Lady_Branwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water.  Why hadn't she thought of it before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquidation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_ann_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/gifts).



Water. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Abby wound the hose on its rack then picked up the push broom.

Ichabod burst into the garden. “Leftenant! Have you seen my wife?”

“Not since yesterday.” A white lie but hardly the worst thing she had done today. “Did you try the Archives?”

Ichabod raised one finger as he spoke. “Good. Idea. Leftenant.” Then with a swirl of black dress coat, he was gone.

“This sure made a stinking mess,” Abby said to herself as she started to sweep. “But it was way less work than dropping a house on her.”


End file.
